Demonomicon
by Enari
Summary: Harry a Draco jsou již dlouhou dobu blízkými přáteli. Co se stane, když se Harry dozví, že podle staré smlouvy si má vzít dívku ze starobylé kouzelnické rodiny, kterou ani nezná? Jaká temná tajemství se ukrývají za zdmi Bradavického hradu?


Harry se snažil nenápadně proplétat mezi skupinkami švitořících žáků. Všude kolem byl hluk, jak se přátelé po dvou měsících prázdnin nadšeně bavili. Kočáry na ně už čekaly.

Prváci vypadali vzrušeně i vystrašeně zároveň. Snažili se trochu porozhlédnout po okolí, než je všechny shromáždí prefekti.

Harry vlastně měl být jedním z těch, kteří odvedou ještě nezařazené studenty k loďkám. Ty by je převezly přes jezero až k Bradavickému hradu. Vedení školy se, naštěstí, v minulém roce rozhodlo udělat změnu v rozdělení činností pro prefekty a primuse. Jelikož počet žáků v Bradavících mírně vzrostl, i prefektů muselo přibýt a dostali povinnosti navíc.

Hermiona byla jednou z nich a tak se hned u vlaku rozloučila a šla plnit svou práci. Ron se ještě zdržel s Nevillem a Seamusem. Měli menší rozpravu s Fredem a Georgem a vypadalo to, že se chvíli zdrží. Proto šel Harry sám.

Nastoupil do kočáru a čekal, až se k němu připojí další studenti. Tiše si prohlížel okolí, zcela ponořen do svých myšlenek, nevnímajíc, že sedadlo naproti zabral někdo další.

„Žádné objetí ani polibky na přivítanou?" ozval se konečně melodický hlas prosycený sarkasmem. „To je mi vychování."

Harry se ohlédl s překvapeným výrazem. Rychle ho vystřídal úsměv.

Jak jen jsem se těšil na naše setkání.

„Draco. Rád tě vidím," kývl mu na pozdrav a mladý zmijozel mu oplatil stejným gestem. Bylo příjemné se znovu setkat. Sice to bylo dva týdny, co se viděli naposled, ale to jejich shledání nedělalo o nic méně příjemné.

Harry v hravém duchu okatě shlédl Dracovu postavu. Mladý aristokrat dokázal být elegantní i při tak prosté činnosti, jako je sezení. „Jak vidím, tak jsi naživu a relativně nezraněn, což znamená," naklonil se blíž a šeptem dopověděl, „že tě ta harpyje ještě nezatáhla do svého brlohu." V očích mu jiskřily hravé plamínky a koutky úst mu škubaly.

Draco nebyl tak diskrétní a tiše se rozesmál. „Harpyje mají hnízda, ne brlohy."

Harry pokrčil rameny. „Záleží na tom? Důležitá je podobnost a ta je v tomto případě naprosto zřejmá. Znásilnit, zabít, sežrat. Ne nutně v tomhle pořadí."

Možná ti chtěla udělat i horší věci.

„Pansy není zas tak špatná, Pottere," když mu odpovědí byl ironický pohled, dodal, „má skvělý cit pro módu."

Harry vážně přikývl. „Ano. To je jistě vlastnost, která jí jednoho dne zachrání život." Zvedl ruce v porážce. „Nechme toho. Nesmím mluvit špatně o někom za jeho zády. Nebelvírská pravidla to zakazují. I když se jedná o takovou chimé-" rychle zmlkl, když nastoupili další tři chlapci. Grabbe a Goyle se namačkali vedle Draca. Vždycky se mu snažili být nablízku. Kdo ví proč...

Třetí student, Zabini, si přisedl k Harrymu. Blaise ho v dobrém duchu pozdravil a stejně tak ti dva na protějších sedadlech k němu vyslali pár nesrozumitelných pozdravů a zahuhlání. Poslal Dracovi soucitný úsměv při pohledu, jak Goyle chlapce namáčkl ke dveřím kočáru.

„Blaisey, jaké bylo léto? Na tom večírku jsme neměli moc šancí si popovídat," podotkl Draco. Zrovna zápasil o kousek místa ve svém rohu kočáru.

Zabini jen nejasně pohodil hlavou a dál to nerozváděl. Nikdy nebyl zrovna výřečný typ.

Harry zachránil situaci. Hodil po Dracovi nakyslým pohledem. „Nesnáším tyhle okázalé sešlosti. Spousta lidí kolem. Zvlášť ty kdákající bytosti, co chodí v houfech, mi radikálně zkracují délku života."

Blaise si posměšně odfrkl. „Stěžuješ si, že jsi středem pozornosti?"

„Tak to moment. Nějaká sličná stvoření tam byla kvůli mně," podotkl Draco.

„Myslíš Pansy?" Ozval se Goyle s trošku tupým výrazem v obličeji. Zabini i Harry se snažili zakrýt své pobavení, zatímco Draco ho zpražil pohledem.

Každý ve škole věděl, že Pansy Draca uhání. A každý taky věděl, že u něj nemá šanci. Jen k té dívence se to ještě nedoneslo. Koncem minulého roku se ve Zmijozelu začaly vybírat sázky. Předmětem bylo, kdy jí konečně dojde, že slova 'ne, nevezmu tě na vánoční ples' ve skutečnosti znamenají 'ne, nevezmu tě do postele'.

Která bude ta šťastná? Kterou dívku z té záplavy svých obdivovatelek obdaříš svou nákloností?

„Náhodou. Byl tam celej hlouček francouzských krásek, které na mně mohly oči nechat," vychloubal se Draco.

„Jo, jenom náhodou, co?" ušklíbl se Zabini.

„Mimochodem, ty holky byly z Krásnohůlek. Pansyina sestra do té školy chodí a tak je pozvala, aby je tak nějak uvedla do společnosti. Což nás přivádí opět k Pansy," odvětil s úsměvem Harry.

„Otec mě zas nutí cvičit šerm. Prej škola zase otevře Soubojovej klub a budou tam i krvavý sporty," ozval se z ničeho nic Grabbe. Všichni k němu stočili svou pozornost.

„Jo... my víme," potvrdil trochu zaraženě Harry. „Koneckonců jsme od loňska zapsaný. My všichni," dodal pro upřesnění.

„Aha," Grabbe pravděpodobně považoval toto téma za ukončené.

Všichni vnímající studenti, což znamená Harry, Draco a Zabini, si vyměnili všeříkající pohledy.

„Sejdem se na obvyklém místě," šeptl Harry Dracovi a vyrazil ke svému místu u nebelvírského stolu.

Následoval uvítací ceremoniál, kdy je ředitel Brumbál varoval, aby nechodili do Temného lesa. Poté přišlo na řadu rozřazování prváků a hostina. Těšil se, až společně stráví další školní rok. Tak moc mu během prázdnin chyběli.

Celá rodina Weasleyových odjela do zahraničí, stejně tak Hermiona se svými rodiči. Seamus trávil čas s tetou v Bulharsku, Nevil byl s babičkou. Ta mu ale nedovolila nikam cestovat. Ani k Harrymu. Velká škoda.

Merline, žehnej sovám. Ty chudinky se skoro ulétaly k smrti, jak musely doručit takové množství dopisů.

Společnost mu většinu léta dělal jeho milovaný kmotr Sirius, Remus, párkrát ho dokonce navštívil Brumbál. Také měl povinnost chodit na různé večírky. To byla také jedna z možností jak zabít čas. Ach, jak jen Denní věštec vždy rozkřikoval do světa, že si nikdy s sebou nebere partnera či partnerku. Za poslední sezónu se o tom psalo už šestkrát.

Jinak trávil svůj čas učením, čtením, poflakováním se po okolí svého sídla. Jelikož bylo postaveno mimo dohled civilizace a mělo rozhlehlé pozemky skryté před zraky mudlů, mohl praktikovat magii dle libosti i během prázdnin. Letos si dokonce vyzkoušel i pár vyvolávacích rituálů. Krvavá magie mu nebyla nijak cizí.

Čistokrevné a šlechtické kouzelnické rodiny měly vlastní rodinná sídla. Ta většinou stála na magicky upravených pozemcích, které byly pro mudly neviditelné. Dokonce je svým způsobem 'odpuzovaly', takže se tam žádný mudla neodvážil vkročit. Proto bylo neplnoletým kouzelníkům dovoleno v těchto místech kouzlit. To a jejich společenský status.

„Tak co Harry? Jdeš s náma?" zeptal se Ron, když vstával od stolu s Hermionou po boku.

Oslovený chlapec s povzbudivým úsměvem zamítavě zavrtěl hlavou. „Konečně jsem po dvou měsících tady a hodlám si svou první noc tohoto ročníku pořádně užít."

Ron si odfrkl. „Kámo, víš, že máš pořádně morbidní využití volného času?"

V tom se do rozhovoru připojila i Hermiona a pořádným dloubancem do žeber zrzka umlčela. „To není ani 'využití volného času'. Vždyť máš zítra ráno vyučování," zamračila se na Harryho, „to chceš profesorce McGonnagalové usnout na lavici během hodiny? Navíc teď když jsi prefekt?"

Harry měl na tváři svůj nejoslnivější úsměv. Vytáhl z kalhot malou lahvičku, „Prime Staminus," řekl, jako by to vysvětlovalo vše.

Hermiona si rezignovaně povzdechla. „Ale no tak, Miono. Toho stejně nepřesvědčíš," Ron ji vzal za loket a odváděl ji pryč. Ještě stačil houknout přes rameno: „Tak později, kámo."

Harry je pohledem vyprovázel z haly. Pomalu dopíjel svůj dýňový džus a poslouchal hovory kolem něj.

Hmmm, vypadá to, že Dean má zálusk na Jamese McAlanna z Mrzimoru. Dvojčata plánují vyzkoušet svůj nový výrobek v učebně přeměňování. Sebevražedné chování. Škoda, že neuvidí výraz McGonagallové až k tomu dojde. Ginny pokračuje s tím svým bratříčkováním se s Nevillem. Z toho Ron asi nebude moc nadšený, tipoval Harry. Draco se stále ještě vybavoval se svou zmijozelskou kohortou.

Zabloudil pohledem až k profesorskému stolu. Hagrid je bude letos učit Péči o kouzelné tvory. Bude zajímavé vidět, kdo zas skončí skoro mrtvý na ošetřovně. Brumbál se vybavoval s McGonagallovou, Kratiknot se snažil dosáhnout na svou sklenku, Trelawneyová něco rozmazávala po stolu, Snape pozoroval Harryho.

Chlapec v klidu odvrátil oči, jakoby si nevšiml jeho podezřívavého výrazu. Upřímně doufal, že profesor bude mít honivou a vyrazí na lov studentů, kteří budou po večerce mimo kolej. Vždy bylo zábavné sledovat tohoto stoického muže, jak nahání ty malé potvůrky po chodbách.

Jednou spolu podnikli podobný okružný hon po hradě. Bylo to ve druhém ročníku. Harry elegantně vyhrál. Schoval se do jednoho z tajných průchodů a vylezl o tři patra níž ze zpola rozpadlého obrazu.

Z myšlenek ho vytrhl hlasitý hrom. Zněl ještě blíž díky začarovanému stropu. Strop projektoval venkovní počasí s neuvěřitelnou přesností.

Harry s posledním pohledem na Skorobezhlavého Nicka, který zrovna vyděsil jednu z nově příchozích studentek, odešel od stolu.

Pomocí jedné z tajných chodeb se rychle dostal do knihovny v nižších patrech hradu. Byla jen zřídka používaná. Studenti většinou chodili do Hlavní knihovny. Ta nebyla v tak odlehlé části hradu jako tahle.

Pak už jen stačilo jít do zadní části místnosti. Tam našel obraz Jackelline Létavičné. Byl vysoký od podlahy do výšky očí a Harryho překvapovalo, že nikdo nepřišel na to, že je to průchod. Bylo to naprosto očividné. Tedy alespoň z jeho pohledu. Ten obraz doslova říkal 'otevři mě'. Jackelline, ale většinou říkala...

„Harry Potter. Jaké překvapení."

Ne. Žádné překvapení. Znám tě od prváku. Tvůj vchod používám častěji než Protiva Bomby hnojůvky, takže mi tu nemluv o překvapení, má drahá dámo.

Harry jí kývnul na pozdrav. „Jaké bylo léto?"

„Nudné. Nic zajímavého, co bych mohla dělat. A vše co vidím, jsou jen zaprášené knihy," kývla na veliké police plné knih. Prakticky zabíraly sto procent jejího výhledu.

„Tak pojď," odsunula svůj obraz, aby Harry mohl projít.

„Žádné heslo?"

„Ale prosím tě, drahoušku. Vyjma toho blonďáka jsi jediný, kdo o tomhle místě ví," mrkla na něj. Proč má tendenci na něj neustále mrkat?

„Díky, Jackelline." Rychle prošel kolem. Slyšel, jak se za ním obraz s tichým vrzáním zavřel.

Nebyl rád, že zmínila Draca. Tomu jedinému vyzradil tajemství o tomhle tajném vchodu. Ani jeho nebelvírští přátelé o něm nevěděli. Někdy se cítil provinile, ale chtěl si tohle malé tajemství nechat.

Byla to jeho, a Dracova, soukromá svatyně.

Tenhle průchod byl jedinou cestou do tajného podlaží.

Proč by někdo vystavěl tolik místa, zazdil ho a nechal obyčejný obraz, aby hlídal cestu?

Dalo se tu najít několik knihoven s neznámými tituly. Hermiona by z toho měla radost. Museli si s Dracem dávat pozor, protože některé knihy měly tendenci poletávat kolem a útočit na ně.

Krom toho tu bylo několik prastarých salónů a něco, co vypadalo jako bludiště, na jehož stěnách visely obrazy. Vypadaly mrtvě, nehýbaly se, nemluvily. Jako by je vytvořili mudlové. Jejich oči byly lesklé, pohled pichlavý. Kruci, pokaždé mi tu běhá mráz po zádech.

Prošel kolem haly. S Dracem se domnívali, že byla využívaná pro magické souboje a krvavé sporty.

Vysoké stropy, nízká schodiště a mezonetové typy místností. To vše budilo otázku jak to, že si nikdo neuvědomil, že mezi patry je nevyužité podlaží. Nebo jim možná nebylo umožněno vidět tyhle zvláštnosti. Bradavice si občas dělaly, co chtěly.

Proto je miluji.

Dokonce tu byla místnost s několik metrů dlouhými okny. Chlapci prozkoumávali hrad zvenčí, ale nenašli žádná tak vysoká okna v místech, kde by měla být. Jen holé kamenné zdi.

Místnost byla v jednom místě hradu, ale okna poskytovala výhled někam jinam.

Bradavice. Dovolíte mi někdy odhalit všechna vaše tajemství?

Harryho nejoblíbenější částí byla obrovská hala. Byl v ní vybudován menší vodopád s bazénkem. Kolem rostly sytě rudé růže. Vonělo to tam nádherně.

Plácnul sebou na obrovskou pohovku. A čekal. Mohl to dělat, a v minulosti dělal, celé hodiny. Prostě jen poslouchal zurčení vody, šust poletujících knih. Lákavá vůně květin. Měsíční svit pronikající skrz okna. To všechno ukolébalo jeho smysly.

Harry se s trhnutím probudil, když mu kdosi jemně stiskl rameno. Párkrát zamrkal, jak se snažil pročistit si vidění.

Draco rychle ruku stáhl a posadil se vedle něj.

„Při čekání na zmijozela usneš? Nevím, jestli to mám brát jako urážku nebo projev důvěry."

„Důvěřuju ti. To mě ale nezastaví, abych neděkoval Merlinovi, že jsi se mnou neprovedl nějakou velice nevhodnou věc," svěřil se mu Harry.

„Definuj 'nevhodnou'."

„Hmmm... svázat, svléknout, pozvat zbytek své koleje a natřít na zeleno?"

Draco nevěřícně zavrtěl hlavou. „Občas nestíhám tvé myšlenkové pochody a troufnu si tvrdit, že použít na tebe Legilimens, nevratně mi to poškodí mozek. Ty jsi jednoduše na úplně jiné úrovni."

„Zmijozelský způsob, jak říct 'jsi magor a proto ti někdy nezvládnu odpovědět na tupou otázku'?"

„Pochopils," přisvědčil Draco.

Harrymu se rozzářily oči, jako dva jasné smaragdy, když se svěřil. „Uvědomuješ si, že teď, když jsme prefekti, můžeme se tu po večerce potulovat naprosto beztrestně? Oddělení se zakázaným přístupem. Odebírání bodů. Štvaní studentů, kteří jsou níže ve školní hierarchii."

„Nezapomeň na povinnosti navíc. A nikdy jsem tě neslyšel si stěžovat, že nemůžeš do Oddělení s omezeným přístupem. Ach, počkej, to bude asi tím, že tys do toho oddělení chodil tak jako tak," podotkl blonďák. „Taky to znamená, že Nebelvír přijde o nezanedbatelné množství bodů," blýskl svým oslnivým, falešným, snobským úsměvem.

„O-ou. A Nebelvír je v háji. To abych tě držel někde stranou, kde nenarazíš na nikoho z mé koleje. To bude ale nuda."

„Pokud by byl stav nouze, vzal jsem s sebou Nudu zahánějící balzám."

„Pokud se ptáš mě, tak to zní dost podezřele."

„Vážně bys měl dávat na hodinách Lektvarů větší pozor."

„Já dávám pozor," bránil se dotčeně Harry, „jen ne zrovna na lektvary."

Draco protočil oči. „Takže? Máš něco v plánu."

Harrymu probleskl na tváři zasněný úsměv. „Našel jsem poklad. Opravdový poklad. Pamatuješ si na tu místnost v mém sídle? Ta, jak jsme se do ní nemohli dostat, protože dveře byly zapečetěné pentagramem?" Mrkl na něj. „Dostal jsem se dovnitř. Jsou tam stovky svitků a knih. Artefakty, o kterých jsem nikdy neslyšel."

Na Harrym bylo vidět jak moc je nadšený.

„A ta nejlepší část? Našel jsem i spisy, které se týkají Bradavic." Okamžitě z kapsy hábitu vytáhl pár roztrhaných pergamenů. Musely být staré stovky let. Všechno to vrazil Dracovi do rukou.

Chvíli blonďákovi trvalo, než si je všechny prošel. Jeho dokonale tvarované obočí se v zamračení spojilo v jednu přímku, když pročítal stránky rukopisu. Starodávné rituály. Zapovězená kouzla. Dávno zapomenuté magické symboly.

Jako čistokrevný dědic váženého rodu byl Draco odmalička vzděláván. Jeho rodina měla k dispozici nepřeberné množství různých pramenů a materiálů. Většina z toho měla mnoho společného s temnou nebo i krvavou magií.

Harry věděl, že si nemohl přát lepšího společníka v jeho honbě za tajemstvím rodiny Potterů. Jediní, kdo měli stejné či větší vědomosti v této oblasti, byli Brumbál a Snape. Harry nebyl ochoten se podělit se svým tajemstvím ani s jedním z nich.

„Jsi si jistý, že to zvládneš?" optal se Draco, když dočetl.

Nepochybuj o mně, Draco. Nikdy o mně nepochybuj.

Vrátil papíry Harrymu. „Vyvolávací kruhy, krev, tvá síla. To všechno jsme už dávno věděli. A to místo, o kterém se tam píše... Vážně si myslíš, že se to zmiňuje o Bradavicích? Můžu ti vyjmenovat hned několik hradů čistokrevných rodů, které by odpovídaly tomu popisu." Kývl ke stránkám, které Harry žmoulal v rukou.

„Jsem si na sto procent jistý. Ty možná nevidíš magický podpis, nebo alespoň ne tak přesně, ale jsem si jistý, že Bradavice jsou to pravé místo."

„A co ředitel? Myslíš si, že by tu přechovával něco tak nebezpečného? Ten lidumil by nedopustil, aby se tak nebezpečná věc ocitla blízko jeho studentů," argumentoval Draco. Měl v Harryho víru. Opravdu měl. To ale neznamenalo, že se nestaral o jeho bezpečí.

Harry pokrčil rameny. „Možná ani neví, že je to ukryté v hradu."

Draco po něm hodil skeptickým pohledem. „Brumbál? Brumbál, že nevěděl... teď mluv vážně," trval Draco.

Harry pokrčil rameny.

Povzdech. Copak mě Harry někdy poslechl? Toho ztřeštěného nebelvírského idiota nedokázalo nic zastavit. O tom už se několikrát přesvědčil. Tajně mu vařil léčivé lektvary. Harry se ze svých malých výletů mimo Bradavice obvykle vracel v několika kusech.

Draco rezignoval. „Kdy to hodláš provést?"

„Zatím ne. Máme času, kolik si jen naše dušičky žádají. Teď mi řekni," naklonil se nebezpečně blízko k druhému chlapci, „jakou strategii bude mít letos tvůj tým?"

Chlapci strávili zbytek noci zdvořilou konverzací o novém školním roce. O profesorech. Učebních plánech. Novém tajném obchůdku dvojčat Weasleyových, který se bude otevírat přímo tady v Bradavicích.

Samozřejmě, že Draco jako jediný zmijozel věděl o lokaci jejich obchůdku. Dvojčata věřila Harrymu, ale trochu se zdráhala prozradit to i Dracovi.

Ostatní zmijozelové si mohli objednat věci přes speciální sovy. Samotná existence obchodu byla odhalena jen pár zmijozelákům. O tom, kdo z jeho koleje o něm bude vědět, rozhodoval Draco.

Kdyby tato informace pronikla do jeho koleje, byl by to konec Weasleyových. Konec jejich vylepšených Kufrzvedajících koláčků. Snape by byl na ně pyšný, kdyby věděl, čeho všeho jsou schopní s vhodnými přísadami. Snad by jim vyjádřil i pochvalu vzhledem k náročnosti přípravy magických substancí. A hned potom by je vykopal z Bradavic.

„Začíná svítat," poznamenal Harry, když ho první ranní paprsky začaly bodat do citlivých očí. Zhluboka se nadechl. Nasál vlhký studený vzduch do plic. Užíval si plnými doušky atmosféru tohoto zapovězeného místa předtím, než ho bude muset opustit. Přeběhl mu mráz po zádech.

Harry do sebe obrátil polovinu lahvičky, kterou s sebou přinesl a pak zbytek beze slov podal Dracovi. Ten neučinil žádnou poznámku o tom, že se rty bude dotýkat něčeho, co měl už někdo jiný v puse. To by se očekávalo od každého dobře vychovaného čistokrevného kouzelníka, ale to Draco neudělal.

Takový nebyl už po dlouhou dobu.

„Tak se tedy sejdeme na Přeměňování."

„Nezapomeň si hůlku."

„Sakra. Moje hůlka," vyhrkl vyděšeně Harry a hnal se do nebelvírských chlapeckých ložnic.

První týden proběhl ve stejném duchu. Plnění prefektských povinností. Úkoly. Zábava s přáteli. Schůzky s Dracem v jejich tajné schovce. Čas od času Harry zavítal do obchůdku Weasleyových a koupil pár zajímavých věcí. Nemohl se dočkat, až si je vyzkouší na studentech, kteří se potloukají po večerce mimo své ložnice. K čemu jsou tresty a odebírání bodů, když takový Instantní duchové jsou mnohem účinnější. A zábavnější.

K Harryho hlubokému zklamání do této doby ještě nechytil žádného studenta, který by nějak překračoval školní řád. Když se tak nad tím zamyslím, to je vcelku zmijozelské chování. Draco by měl radost. Sirius by plakal.

Víkend. První týden v září. Většina studentů byla ještě v posteli a vyspávala se z napjatého týdne, kterým začala svůj školní rok. Ve Velké síni bylo jen pár studentů. Spokojeně snídali a povídali si se svými přáteli.

Harry s Ronem a Hermionou seděli pospolu. Ron a Miona vedli vzrušenou debatu o tom, kdy si Ron konečně ráčí napsat svůj esej z Lektvarů. Harry to s potlačovaným smíchem sledoval.

„Rone, skutečně už bys to měl napsat. Zítra máš svůj trénink a je nad slunce jasné, že po něm ten úkol nenapíšeš. Navíc je to důležité. Vážně bys měl vědět rozdíl mezi postupným zahříváním plazmatických substan-"

„Hermiono, jediné co potřebuju vědět je, o kolik Nebelvír vede a kde jsou masový rolky. Hej ty tam! Šoupni mi sem ten tác."

Harry se usmíval, když rozbaloval Denního Věštce, kterého mu právě přinesla Hedvika. Za odměnu jí dal zbytek svého čokoládového pudinku a něžně ji hladil po hlavičce, když si četl noviny.

Šok na jeho tváři musel být jasně vidět, když dočetl hlavní článek na titulní straně. Snažil se ho zamaskovat, jak nejlépe mohl, ale bylo už pozdě. Hermiona si ho všimla a zaměřila na něj svou pozornost.

„Harry? Děje se něco?" zeptala se starostlivě. Ron přestal se svou snahou nacpat si do plné pusy ještě jednu rolku. Zvědavě se podíval z jednoho kamaráda na druhého a zase zpět.

„Jsi bledý. Cítíš se v pořádku?" natáhla se k němu a chytila ho starostlivě za ruku.

Nadechla se, že ještě něco řekne, ale Ron ji přerušil. Začal kuckat a kašlat. Očividně se sousto dostalo tam, kam nemělo. Oči měl vytřeštěné a uslzené. Vyděšená Hermiona ho párkrát praštila do zad, než si všimla, kam zrzek ukazuje. Na Denního Věštce.

Ron se dal trochu do pořádku. Dívka ulehčeně vydechla. Pak konečně uviděla důvod, proč Ron tak vyváděl. Velký titulek na první straně novin hlásal: „Harry Potter chystá svatbu".

Oba Harryho přátelé na něj chvíli konsternovaně hleděli. On jim vracel ztracený pohled.

„Co se to sakra děje? Kdy jsi nám hodlal říct, že se ženíš? A koho si vlastně bereš?" vyhrkl Ron. Utíral si při tom pusu.

„Podle toho článku si beru nějakou Aelflaed Beauclerk. Alespoň si myslím, že je to dívka. Což je dost zvláštní, protože já si vůbec nepamatuju, že bych jí vůbec znal. Natož se s ní měl ženit," dodal sarkasticky.

„Beauclerk? To už jsem někde slyšela."

„Beauclerkovi jsou starý kouzelnický rod. Co jsem slyšel, tak se moc v politice neangažují. Dávají spíš přednost rozšiřovat svou moc skrz výhodná přátelství a sňatky s váženými rodinami," vysvětlil Harry. Na jedné ze sešlostí kouzelnické smetánky se o nich něco málo dozvěděl.

„Moment. A jak to, že nevíš, že si někoho budeš brát?" vyzvídal Ron. Stále měl trochu vyplašený výraz. A drobky na bradě.

Harry vypadal bezradně. „Možná si Věštec zase vymýšlí. Musel bych přece vědět, kdybych si měl někoho brát."

„Ehm... Harry," zamumlala Hermiona. Kývla směrem kamsi za kamarádovo rameno.

Harry se zmateně otočil. Draco. Propichoval Harryho pohledem. V prstech svíral Denního Věštce.

A sakra. Asi mám nějaké vysvětlování před sebou.

„Asi bychom si o tom měli promluvit někde jinde," navrhla Hermiona. Vstala od stolu, stejně tak chlapci, a vyšli z Velké síně.

Harry cítil, jak ho vyprovází minimálně jeden pár očí. Byl si jistý, že jistý zmijozelský student se co nevidět objeví v jeho blízkosti.

Trio vyšlo až na nádvoří. Tam nebyli žádní žáci ani zvědavé obrazy.

„Kámo, není to náhodou dohodnuté manželství?" Ron přišel se zcela absurdním nápadem. S žuchnutím se posadil na kamennou lavičku a okusoval ukradenou rolku.

„Dohodnuté manželství? Ach, to je tak staromódní a konzervativní. Copak se od takových praktik už neupustilo?" rozhořčovala se Hermiona.

Ron pokrčil rameny. „U čistokrevných je to docela běžné, víš? A Harry je... tedy já tím myslím... je z velmi starého kouzelnického rodu. U takových rodin je to naprosto normální, že rodiče své děti zasnoubí s někým z dalších starých rodů. Někdy je to už v době, kdy je žena teprve těhotná."

Harry se opřel o nedaleký sloup. Svým napjatým postojem nevyjadřoval nic než obavy.

„Nevěřím, že by mě rodiče zasnoubili s nějakou dívkou, kterou ani neznám. Vzhledem k tomu, že matka byla narozena u mudlů, tak se jednoduše nemohli vzít na základě nějaké kouzelnické dohody."

„Jenže tvůj otec byl přece už s někým zasnoubený, ne? Však víš. Ten souboj." zeptal se Ron.

„No... Já jen vím, že můj otec se utkal v souboji s nějakým mocným kouzelníkem, ale nedozvěděl jsem se proč. Sirius mi řekl, že ten kouzelník na tátu uplatňoval nějaké magické právo, ale nijak to nerozváděl. Možná, že můj otec bojoval o právo vzít si matku."

„Ale Harry, teď je nejdůležitější zjistit, co bys měl dělat. Promluv si se Siriem nebo Brumbálem. Oni ti nějak pomůžou. Vědí o tom rozhodně víc než my tři dohromady," navrhla Hermiona.

Harry jí s úsměvem poděkoval. Rozloučil se s kamarády a s těžkou hlavou je opustil.

Sakra, nemám ani sexuální život. Proč bych se měl najednou ženit? A nevypadá to, že bych se z toho nějak vyvlíkl, pokud-

Jeho myšlenky byly hrubě přerušeny. Kdosi ho vzal za lem pláště a vmáčkl do úzkého prostoru. Nedalo se říct, že prázdné brnění nehybně stojící ve výklenku oba úspěšně krylo.

Dnešní Věštec se ocitl nepříjemně blízko jeho obličeje. Hýbající se fotka jeho samého mu vracela zmatený pohled.

„Můžeš mi to vysvětlit?" zavrčení. Výtisk zmizel. Místo něj se objevil pár šedých očí, v nichž byla neskrývaná zlost.

„Můžeš se na mě přestat lepit? Nechci, aby nás takhle někdo přistihl," odvětil Harry.

„Ne. A teď mi řekni, jak je možné, že si bereš nějakou neznámou holku z podřadné kouzelnické rodiny a já o tom nic nevím," jeho hlas přešel do nebezpečného šepotu.

„Za prvé, já o tom vím asi tolik, co ty. A za druhé, proč jsi tak naštvanej?"

„Protože mi Trelawneyová předpověděla brzkou smrt."

Chtěl ještě něco dodat, ale nebelvír ho předběhl.

„Procvič si Protego a nic se ti nestane a teď pokud mě omluvíš."

Druhý chlapec mu v odchodu zabránil. Dlaně opřené o kamennou zeď těsně vedle Harryho těla.

„Draco, já si jí nechci brát," bezmocně rozpřáhl ruce, „Vždyť ani pořádně nevím, co se děje."

„Takže já ti teď pomůžu," Draco byl tak blízko, že Harry mohl cítit jeho horký dech na tváři. „Okamžitě zjistíš na základě jaké smlouvy si máš brát tu jak-se-jmenuje. A to se vsaď, že je v tom nějaká magická dohoda, protože jinak by se ti podřadní kouzelníci ani nepokusili na tebe uplatnit nějaký nárok."

„Podívej, já vážně nevěřím, že by moji rodiče uzav-"

Malfoy pevně sevřel jeho ramena a jemně jím zatřásl.

„Ano, uzavřeli," prskal zmijozel. „A víš proč? Protože chtěli zachránit rod. Se vší úctu ke tvé matce," dodal rychle. "Ale na Jamese Pottera musel být vytvářet tlak ze strany jeho rodičů, čistokrevných. Podívej, já vím, že máš všechny ty nádherné představy o Potterových a jejich perfektní nátuře a statečnosti. Určitě si myslíš, že Potterovi se jednoduše neřídili stejnými pravidly, jako jiné staré kouzelnické rody a dávali přednost sňatkům z lásky než z rozumu, ale to není pravda. James Potter se jen odlišoval. Toť vše. Jeho rodina ho pravděpodobně donutila uzavřít tu smlouvu."

Harry konsternovaně poslouchal Dracova slova. S lítostí musel uznat, že jeho slova jsou pravděpodobně pravdivá. Historii své rodiny se věnoval jen povrchově, ale věděl, jak to mezi čistokrevnými chodí.

„A tvá rada?" obrátil se na blonďáka, v jeho očích zářila důvěra.

„Pokud jde jen o Dohodu o sňatku, máš šanci, že ty i ta holka si najdete někoho sami a poté se mezi sebou dohodnete, že váš sňatek neuzavřete. Pokud jde o Smlouvu o sňatku pro čistokrevné, tak ta je magicky ošetřena. Ty a ta holka v tom nemáte prakticky žádné slovo. Tady by musela zakročit třetí strana. Někdo by musel vyzvat Aelflaedina otce, který tu smlouvu uzavřel, ke kouzelnickému souboji a vyhrát. Pak by na tebe uplatnil nárok."

Harry byl chvíli zticha. „Sakra."

Draco přikývl. „Tak nějak."

Vstupní hala byla prázdná a tichá, což byla ohromná změna oproti tomu, co musel Harry zakusit, aby se sem dostal. Když se společně se Siriem, Remem a Brumbálem přenesl před brány Beauclerk manor, čekal tam na ně houf novinářů. Ti supi na něj okamžitě začali dorážet dotěrnými otázkami.

Sirius s Remem mu museli udělat cestu, aby se vůbec dostal na pozemky cizího panství. Jeho kmotr se hodně rozčílil a hrozil nepěkně znějícími kletbami, o jejichž existenci měl Harry pochybnosti. Na senzace chtivé reportéry to žádný účinek nemělo.

Dokonce mezi všemi těmi otravnými novináři bylo i pár vznešeně vypadajících kouzelníků oblečených v luxusních hábitech. U pasů měli hůlky v nádherně zdobených pouzdrech, u druhého boku různé druhy chladných zbraní. Harry doufal, že žádný z nich tu není kvůli tomu, o čem mluvil Draco.

Tady byl klid a to přidalo na Harryho pocitu úzkosti. Měl se tu setkat s rodinou Beauclerkových a dojednat podrobnosti sňatku. Sirius, po prostudování smlouvy, kterou zaslali Beauclerkovi, Harrymu vysvětlil, že neexistuje možnost, jak sňatek odvolat.

Pokud se chtěl vyhnout manželství s Aelflaed, musel by se o Harryho někdo bít v souboji. Nebo by Harry musel vyzvat otce Aelflaed, zvítězit a vzít si toho, kvůli němuž souboj vyvolal. Stejně tak to udělal jeho otec.

Harry ale nikoho takového neměl. Nemohl jen tak požádat jednoho z jeho přátel, aby si ho vzal. Sirius se mu svěřil, že by o něj bojoval a byl odhodlaný to i udělat. Harry mu to zakázal. Sirius byl jeho milovaný kmotr, součást jeho rodiny. Nechtěl mu stát v cestě v případě, že by si někoho našel.

I kdyby to jeho kmotr zkusil a vyzval Beauclerka na souboj, Harry by k tomu nedal svolení a tak by byla výzva neplatná.

Proto tu také byli ti kouzelníci čekající venku společně s reportéry. Doufali, že by jim dal Harry požehnání. Chtěli o něj bojovat. To nepřicházelo v úvahu.

Byl odhodlán tuhle situaci vyřešit rychle. Poznat se s Aelflaed, vzít si jí, mít s ní spoustu malých dětiček.

Ach, Merline, dej, ať jsem impotentní.

„Vítejte v Beauclerk manor." Hluboký hlas vytrhl Harryho z myšlenek.

„Mé jméno je Adalmund Beauclerk." Malý podsaditý muž v drahém rouchu se uklonil. Mávl ke své levici. „Toto je má žena Clover II. Annabel Beauclerková a má dcera Aelflaed Anna Beauclerková."

Obě jmenované se hluboce poklonily. Byly si velmi podobné. Dlouhé zlatavé vlasy, hluboké modré oči, vysoké vystouplé lícní kosti. Jejich pleť byla jako z porcelánu. Možná to nebude tak špatné, pomyslel si povzbudivě Harry.

Ne. Nebude.

Sirius vystoupil z jejich malé skupinky, uklonil se a začal s tradičním představováním.

„Jsme poctěni vaším pozváním. Mé jméno je Sirius Black III.," elegantně se uklonil. "Jsem kmotrem vašeho budoucího syna, Harry Jamese Pottera."

Harry vystoupil o krok, uklonil se a vrátil se zpět.

„Představuji vám také Rema Johna Lupina, blízkého rodinného přítele." Úklona.

„A Albuse Percivala Wulfrica Briana Brumbála. Uznávaného staršího, který se uvolil pomáhat nám, v tento radostný den, se všemi otázkami kouzelnického práva."

Brumbál jen zdvořile přikývl. Úsměv na tváři přesvědčivý. Oči smutné.

Tím byla tradiční představovací ceremonie u konce. Mohlo se přistoupit k pitvání soukromí dvou mladých lidí.

Adalmund je zavedl do uvítacího salónku. Všechno bylo až nevkusně přezdobené, tenhle dům viditelně zamrzl v období baroka.

Bylo to tak snobské.

Harry se usadil na kraj pohovky, zdvořile odmítl nabízený čaj. Skutečně teď nemohl nic vzít do úst. Ani ten oslnivý úsměv, kterým ho obdařila slečna Aelflaed nijak nepomohl uvolnit to dusivé všepohlcující napětí.

Harry ani nevnímal, kam se téma hovoru stočilo po výměně zdvořilostních frází. Chystají se ho okrást o svobodu, proč by se měl snažit spolupracovat.

Čas plynul pomalu, ač na tom nezáleželo. Harry měl tolik věcí na mysli, že by tu mohli sedět až do pozdní noci a on by se stále nedobral konce svých chmurných myšlenek.

„... že ano, Harry? Smím ti říkat Harry, že ano?" Adalmund se na něj s úsměvem otočil.

Ach, ano usmívej se, když se mě chystáš násilně spoutat se svou rodinou. Svou dceru vyměníš za slávu svého rodu. S láskou či bez ní, na tom ti nesejde.

„Ale jistě. Vzhledem k tomu, že brzy budeme jedna rodina, je příhodné mne takto oslovovat," zdvořile odvětil Harry, nestarajíc se, na co byl vlastně tázán.

Je to nemorální.

Sirius vzal do ruky dlouhý svitek, „Můžeme si ještě jednou projít smlouvu, pánové a ctěné dámy? Vaše dcera, Aelflaed, bude mít stejná práva a podmínky, jako můj kmotřenec. Jmění, statky, služebnictvo i postavení ve společnosti bude rozděleno spravedlivě, tudíž úměrně. Po uzavření manželství se po manželích nebude požadovat dědic. Oba budou moci míti milence, pokud se při vídání s dotyčnými osobami budou chovat diskrétně."

Nejenže nás urážíte tím, že nás nutíte do svazku bez lásky. Teď si dokonce máme najít někoho, s kým budeme jeden druhého podvádět? To není správné.

Nelidské.

„Jméno mého kmotřence se nezmění. Jméno slečny bude Aelflaed Anna Beauclerková Potterová."

Nechci to.

„Sňatek bude nezrušitelný."

Není to správné.

„Pokud všechny strany souhlasí, můžeme přistoupit k obřadu Spojení. Poté přijde na řadu rozhodnout datum a podrobnosti svatby."

„Za celou rodinu Beauclerkových souhlasím," ozval se Adalmund.

Harry s klidným hlasem pronesl ta slova: „Souhlasím."

Všichni vstali ze svých míst.

Takže tohle je ono?

Brumbál si stoupl doprostřed místnosti. „Harry, Aelflaed, předstupte."

Ani jsem nepoznal dotek jiné lidské bytosti a teď se mám ženit?

Oba oslovení si stoupli před Brumbála čelem k sobě. Harry nabídl svou ruku dívce a ta ji přijala. Starý kouzelník položil špičku hůlky na jejich spojené ruce.

„Aelflaed Anno Beauclerková, táži se tě, pojmeš Harryho Jamese Pottera za svého manžela? Přísahej."

Přísaháš, že neutečeš, předtím než dostanou příležitost ukrást nám naši svobodu?

„Já, Aelflaed Anna Beauclerková, pojmu Harryho Jamese Pottera za svého manžela. Tak přísahám."

Hlupačko.

„Harry Jamesi Pottere, táži se tě, pojmeš Aelflaed Annu Beauclerkovou za svou manželku? Přísahej."

A bude to mé slovo, které zpečetí můj ortel? Ano, bude. Oni to tak chtějí.

„Já, Harry James Potter." Otče proč? „Pojmu Aelflaed Annu Beauclerkovou." Proč se na mě díváš, jako bys mě skutečně chtěla za manžela? „Za svou manželku." Vím, že to je lež.

Nechceš mě tak moc jak já nechci tebe. Zajímá to vůbec někoho?

„Tak pří-"

„ZADRŽ!" ozval se výkřik.

Draco stál ve dveřích. Zadýchaný. Rozzuřený. Byl tady.


End file.
